April Fools Day, Matau Style
by WereWolfPrincess1215
Summary: The Toa Metru of Air is up to his tricks again, but this time, it's on April Fools Day. Read on to see how he pranks his teammates!


Hey guys! I'm back! This is really funny. Full of pranks and other such stuff. This is gonna be so funny! My friend and I came up with this, and it's really funny.

Matau peered at the calendar. March thirty-first, mid-day. He grinned.

"Perfect." The green Toa chuckled softly to himself. This day is going to be awesome. He rubbed his hands together like an evil genius.

The brown form of Onewa came from the kitchen. In his hand was a half-eaten, chocolate sprinkled donut. "Wha awe wu waufing abou?" he asked suspiciously with his mouth full of donut.

"Oh, nothing." Matau replied as casually as he could.

Onewa glared at him. "It's too early for your tricks. I'm going back to bed." With that, he trudged back to his room on the other side of the house.

When he was out of earshot, Matau grinned. "It's never too bright-early for my tricks." He mused to himself. He wandered into the kitchen and plucked a powdered donut from its open box. The Toa of Air proceeded to lick off all the powdered sugar off the pastry. When he was done, he put the donut in the plain donut box Vakama and Nuju liked to eat from.

"That is just the beginning-first of my tricks." He announced quietly before heading to his room to make the plans.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Matau listened with excitement to the loud snoring chorus of Onewa and Whenua. He smiled when he heard Vakama talking in his sleep. His grin broadened when he heard water sloshing around in Nokama's room. Matau knew that it was a sure sign of her sleeping. Instead of sleep-walking, she made water fly around her domain. His ears pricked up to the sound of Nuju's sleep-talk snores.

"(inhale) Ehrye…bring the telescope…(inhale) Ihu…Get the charts… (inhale) Matoro…Stop picking your mask... (inhale)Matau…for the last time…(inhale) we are not going left…(inhale) We go…up…."

Matau giggled silently to himself. Time to put the plan to action. He took out his Aero Slicers, arranged them on his back, and flew out his open window.

The mid-day sun felt good on his emerald armor, and the breeze was just the right temperature. Gazing down, Matau gazed at all the Matoran, already toiling. They looked like Fireflyers at this altitude.

The Toa of Air made a lazy turn at a 135-degree angle towards Ta-Metru. More importantly, he was heading towards one of the largest forges.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, Matau sprinted to the doorway, almost tripping over Nuhrii.

"Watch it!" he snapped, scurrying out of the way with his arms full of finished masks.

Matau was tempted to blow him away with a Windblast, but decided against it. He paraded up to a Matoran working busily at the forge.

"Jala?" he asked, and the red-masked Matoran looked up.

"Yes, Toa?" the Matoran answered, gazing at the powerful figure of Le-Metru's guardian.

"Could I have a moment, please? Alone?"

Jala nodded his head furiously. "Yes. Anything you ask, Toa." He ran over to Kapura and whispered into his ear. The Ta-Matoran nodded, and went over to the announcement pedestal. He stood up on it. "Workers of Ta-Metru Forge Number 54, stop your toils." He shouted to the laborers. All the Matoran stopped and looked at him. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Matau, Toa and Guardian of Le-Metru, would like to have a few moments alone with Jala. Please exit the facility in a calm manner. Thank you."

A large din came from the exiting crowd. A few jealous faces turned and sneered at the Matoran so blessed with the visit of a Toa. When all were gone, Jala sat down.

"Why have to come so far to see me? I'm no one special."

Matau smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because I need-want you to do a quick-task for me."

Jala looked up. "What could it be?" he asked, secretly excited.

Matau turned and shot him a side-glance. "Something very important that needs to be quick-forged. And secret-kept."

Jala nodded. "I'll keep a secret. And get it forged quickly."

Matau looked at him, and gave a slight incline of his head. "Alright. Now, this may terror-scare you."

Jala shrugged. "I'm not afraid."

Matau's mask began to glow and his form mutated into something very dark. His limbs twisted, growing shorter, but stronger, and his mask fused together with his head. A sea of blue swept from his animalistic front limbs all the way down his body. He looked at Jala with cerulean eyes.

The Ta-Matoran was frozen in fear, his mouth was opening and closing, but no words were coming out. Where the lean, Toa of Air once stood, the perfect image of Toa Hordika Nokama was there now, hunched over in his place. Jala looked in horror at the wickedly sharp Fin Barb on 'her' right arm.

"I deep-need you to forge a mask looking like this, and if you can, the Fin Barb." Matau/Nokama asked in a voice halfway between a growl and the Toa of Water's voice.

Jala nodded rapidly, staring at the twisted mask. "I-I-I-I'll d-do it r-r-right away." He stammered, already picking up a Kanoka disk and starting to sculpt it.

"Deep-thanks." Matau/Nokama thanked him. 'She' shifted back into his own body of the Toa of Air. "Deep-sorry for terror-scaring you."

But Jala was too busy to notice. Matau shrugged and headed for the door. Just as his hand rested upon the latch, Jala's voice came to him. "I'll deliver it to your door."

"Window, if you please." Matau replied, opening the door and taking off over the heads of the bewildered Ta-Matoran.

The Toa of Air smiled to himself as he flew over the border between Ta and Ga-Metru. He turned again, this time heading for Le-Metru. The shipment he ordered was there, waiting for him to pick it up.

When the tangle of cables and chutes were in his sights, Matau sighed. His home never looked so good. Out of a particularly tangled spot came a roaring green Phase Dragon. The Toa of Air smiled. Phase Dragons were known to race anything.

He cocked an eye-ridge and flew faster. The dragon gave a happy bugle, and sped up to the high-flying Toa.

Toa and Rahi were neck and neck, flying as hard as they could. They were both quickly tiring, but Matau was too pumped on sheer adrenalin to care.

"Whoohoooo!" he cried, fueling his rush of energy, as he summoned a wind to carry him faster.

The Phase Dragon let out a startled yip when her racing partner suddenly sped ahead of her. Not wanting to be out-matched, she pumped her wings harder and faster, to the protest of her already screaming muscles.

To any Matoran, it would have been a fantastic show: Toa and Rahi trying to out-fly the other, neither seeming to win. The two were almost to the speed of sound, just barely at the barrier.

The Phase Dragon had had enough. Giving a loser's roar, she glided down to her nest of cables, nursing a deep grudge for the tall, green Matoran who flew on wings.

Matau sighed and slowed down, realizing his energy loss. He gently soared until he saw the loading dock his shipment was in. The Toa of Air dove steeply and he landed, hearing the light tap of his feet on the solid protodermis. He let out a slow exhale and strode to the gatekeeper.

"Toa Matau, I'm here for the shipment." He told the bored-looking Le-Matoran.

"Through the close-doors, down the long-hall, take a left, then a right." He told him, pressing a button that opened the double doors behind him.

Matau nodded. "Deep-thanks." He said, walking through the doors. There was a long hall, illuminated with lightstones. The Toa continued down the hall, with only the sound of his footsteps.

At the end of it, there was a left corridor, and a right corridor. Matau started to take the left one when a flashback hit him.

_Matau slowed the boat to a crawl. Up ahead, the tunnel forked. Both passages looked about the same to him: dark, creepy, and about as inviting as the thought of being stranded in a broken chute with Nuju._

"_**Which way?" the Toa of Air asked no one in particular.**_

_**Nokama looked at Vakama. He was straining, but his visions of the future did not come on command. They appeared at random and he wasn't seeing anything now. "I don't know," he answered. "I'm not getting a feeling about either direction."**_

"_**Too bad there are no carving-signs saying 'This Way to Safe Spot,'" said Matau. "I say we go left."**_

"_**Why?"**_

"_**Because we hardly ever go left," Matau answered, already turning the craft.**_

"_**That…that is the most ridiculous reason to choose a future path I have ever heard," snapped Nuju. "The course of our mission is being decided by the Toa of Air's desire for variety?"**_

"_**I say left," Matau replied, smiling.**_

_**The transport edged into the left passage. It was not even halfway through the tunnel mouth when the liquid protodermis all around began to bubble. The temperature shot up in a split second. Onewa glanced over the side and saw that the transport was starting to melt. He didn't even want to think about what might be happening to the Matoran spheres. **_

"_**Back up!" he shouted. "Get us out of here!"**_

_**Up ahead, something breached the waves with a powerful roar. The Toa Metru got a glimpse of bright green eyes, a mouth large enough to swallow the transport whole, and skin that radiated intense heat. Then the creature crashed back beneath the boiling liquid.**_

"_**Right. I definitely say right."**_

Matau recoiled a bit after the terrible memory. He bit his lip and tried to look deeper into the dark hallway. The Toa of Air pried the nearest lightstone from the wall and continued down the left corridor cautiously; ready to blow whatever would ambush him with a Whirlwind.

The sound of footsteps followed by a bobbing light startled Matau. He pressed his body against the wall in preparation for the oncoming danger.

The familiar form of Kongu walked whistling past Matau's hiding spot. The Toa breathed a sigh of relief, and started down the hall again.

The corridor came to an end and forked again. Left, and right. Matau smiled. He turned right, and there was his order, in a rectangular box, ready to be unpacked. It was a fairly large parcel, almost as long as a Toa.

The Toa of Air was in a dilemma. If he unpacked everything, and put it all into his pack, something could break. If he left the box as is, it would be almost too heavy for him to carry, much less fly with. He shook his head, bent over and wrapped his arms around the box. His muscles protested against the weight, but lifted the heavy box up.

While Matau trudged along the ever-long hallways, he wondered how he was supposed to get home. It would take all day if he walked as himself. He could always try an Ussal crab. They were bred for this kind of work, and moved faster than the crawling pace his Toa form was submitted to. He would just simply ask the Gatekeeper to lash it to him when he was done shifting. That seemed like a pretty good idea to him.

The Toa of Air had almost reached the exit of the loading dock, and could now see the Gatekeeper.

"Gatekeeper!" he called, and the Matoran turned around. "Yes, Toa?" he answered.

"I need you to lash-tie this to me." He replied, already shifting into a large Ussal Crab. He rolled his eyes at the Matoran standing stiff as a board.

Slowly, the Le-Matoran took a sturdy rope and (with some help from other Matoran) lifted the heavy box onto Matau/Ussal crab. He threw the rope over the box, and secured it. The Gatekeeper tied the rope firmly beneath the Toa/crab's underbelly.

"You're good to go, Toa." He said, backing away. He watched as Matau/Ussal crab's mouthparts opened and thanked him.

Matau skittered away from the loading dock, surprised by how much his new form could take. He started whistling on his way home, startling some Matoran and making others faint.

By the time the Toa of Air had made it home, it was evening, and the other Toa were gone.

_Probably Matoran-saving._ He said to himself, crawling through the window leading to his room.

He shifted back to his Toa form and almost fell over from the weight of the shipment. Standing straight, he tugged at the knot and let the box fall harmlessly on his Gukko down bed.

Matau took an Aero Slicer from his pack and pried the box open. He smiled. Perfect. He had everything he needed for the first of April. His green eyes caught a glance of something blue from the corner of his eye. He turned to see what it was.

The Toa of Air gave a small yelp as the ugly face of the Hordika mask he ordered stared at him from his bed. A Fin Barb and note lay next to it.

Matau read the untidy scrawl. _Here is your order, noble Toa. I asked Takua to help me make the mask and Barb. Please don't kill me. –Jala_

The Toa gave a small chuckle, and put the note in his drawer. He unpacked everything in the box and laid them out on his un-made bed.

"This goes to Nuju's pile-stack, along with these packs…And those skimpy things go to Whenua's pile…This is going to be awesome! This goes to Vakama's room…I'll install it later…" he mused to himself, getting all the items in piles of who it went to. When he was done sorting, he flipped his cover over the items and padded to the kitchen. He looked in the plain donut box.

He smiled broadly. Someone had eaten the one he licked all the powdered sugar off of. Matau plucked another powdered one out of the box, and enjoyed the sweet, energizing taste of sugar. When he was done, he put it in the plain box, laughing to himself.

Heading over to the cupboards, Matau opened them, looking for something he could make for the rest of the Toa. There were two options. Family sized Macaroni and cheese, or Top Ramen.

The Toa of Air took the blue box from its place on the shelf and got a giant pot out. He placed the pot on the stove, then forgot to add water. Putting the box on the counter, he went to the sink. Matau pulled the faucet out, aimed it at the pot, and turned the water on, full blast.

Water shot from the faucet and into the pan, carefully controlled by a cushion of air. When it had the right amount of water in it, the Toa shut the water off and put the faucet back in the sink. He lit the stove, and watched as the water heated up and began to boil. He frowned.

Vakama usually got all the praise because he was the best cook. Aside from Nokama. He didn't have to use the oven or stove to make mouthwatering delicacies. The thought of Vakama's cooking made Matau drool. A little drop of spit forced its way out of Matau's mouth and landed in the water.

The Toa of Air's heart stopped. Grabbing a spoon, he stirred the water around; making sure his saliva was well concealed. Now for the macaroni.

He opened the box, took out the flavoring, and dumped the noodles in. Matau took his time to walk to the fridge to get the milk and butter the recipe called for. The Toa carefully measured half a cup of milk, and eight tablespoons of butter, and placing them aside, stirred the noodles.

He whistled a tune Kongu had taught him and stirred the elbow noodles for eight minutes. When they were up, Matau turned off the stove and drained the water out of the pot. He added the milk, butter, and flavoring to the mix and smelled it. His stomach gave a loud rumble in acceptance.

He walked to the cabinet and took out six bowls. He placed them before the pot and scooped an equal portion into each dish. The Toa of Air placed the bowls on the table and moved to collect forks, and a spoon for Nuju. For some odd reason, the Toa of Ice enjoyed scooping his meals up with a spoon. Matau had drilled small holes into his spoon so when he ate soup, it would drain out.

The emerald Toa chuckled to himself and set the table, placing each fork and spoon near a bowl. Now for the drinks. He padded over to the fridge and took out a gallon of milk and Crystal Light, a powder that when you poured into water made a juice.

Setting the beverages on the table, he rushed to the cabinet again and took out six glasses. He set the 'No, I'M the Boss' glass at the head of the table, the place Vakama liked to sit and poured some of the Crystal Light into his cup. The Toa of Air put the 'Oh, for the Love of Coffee!' one at Onewa's spot and also filled it with the juice. He laughed at the 'Pick Flowers, not Fights' mug and gave that to Whenua's seat. Matau filled it with milk. He snorted when he saw the rich blue mug belonging to Nokama. The Toa of Air placed the 'She Who Must be Obeyed' mug in her spot, also filling it with milk. He put his own 'Because I Think-said so!' glass adjacent from the Toa of Water's. Matau poured himself a larger helping of milk (he liked the mustaches). He put Nuju's 'It's So Exhausting Being Fabulous' cup he got for the Toa of Ice's birthday and put it in his seat. He emptied the milk carton in his glass and threw it in the garbage (the carton, not the cup).

The Gukko Clock struck eight, and as if on cue, the Toa Metru burst through the door.

"I will NEVER help the Po-Matoran clean up Kikanalo dung EVER!" Vakama steamed, coming into the kitchen and picking up a 'plain' donut.

"Like I'll NEVER help the Ta-Matoran put together Lava Boards!" Onewa growled, also stomping into the kitchen and picking up a chocolate sprinkled one.

"Will you two cut it out?" Nokama asked, exasperated, rubbing her temples.

"You're giving me a headache." Nuju growled.

Onewa sneered, and bit into his donut. He froze, then sniffed the air. His eyes went to the bowls of macaroni and cheese to Matau, then back.

"Wha ih oo oo?" he asked suspiciously.

Matau shook his head and chuckled. "Brother, must I have wrong-done something to make you dinner?" he asked sweetly.

Onewa gulped and glared at him. "You poisoned it. You're NOT MATAU!" he yelled and threw his donut at him.

The Toa of Air caught it and nibbled it thoughtfully. "I can always eat your helping…"

The Toa of Stone's stomach gave a loud rumbled and he pouted like a spoiled child. "My helping…" he growled.

Matau smiled as Whenua and Vakama sat down and started shoveling the macaroni into their mouths.

Whenua took a few deep droughts of his drink and surfaced with a white mustache. He nodded thoughtfully. "This is very kind of you, Matau, and not something I would expect you to do."

"This is very thoughtful, Matau. Thank you." Nokama said, kissing the emerald Toa lightly on the cheek, what she always did to the cook. Matau's green mask flushed a red rivaling Vakama's and pushed Nokama's chair in and sat down awkwardly beside her.

He couldn't help but smile broadly as Nokama tried to eat the noodles in the most daintily way possible.

Onewa shoved himself away from the table. "Why did you give me Crystal Light when you know I like beer? Are we out?"

Matau frowned. "Uh...No?"

The Toa of Stone gave him a look and went to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of Budweiser and went back to the table. He quickly popped the cap off with Vakama's armor and chugged it, making obnoxious gulping sounds.

Nokama gave him a look and continued eating.

Nuju frowned and turned to him with one hand on the table. "Would you stop that annoying sound? You're driving me up the wall."

Onewa finished the bottle and let out a loud belch, causing the Toa of Ice to scowl and slap him upside the head, almost making him get macaroni up his nose (If he had one).

Matau snorted, spraying a fine mist of milk from his mouth, covering Vakama who gave him a disdainful look.

The Toa of Fire raised his arms and shook them. "I'm going to wash off, then hit the sack. Good night, and Onewa? For your sake, Mata Nui better protect you."

He stood up, went to put his dish in the sink, and went down the hall to his room.

Whenua, also got up and stretched. "After today, sleep seems like Artahka." He left the dinner table and also went to his room.

Nuju blinked and took his bowl, which was still halfway full of macaroni. "I'm going to go look at the stars. Good night." He padded down the hall and Matau was compelled to yell, "Don't disappear like the other five hundred dishes you brought in there but never returned!"

"Good night, Matau."

The Toa of Air sighed and looked at his dinner guests. Onewa had fetched another bottle of beer and had tried to open it where Vakama had been. He paused, a look of fright shadowed his face.

"I lost my bottle-opener!" he exclaimed, causing Nokama to give him another look.

"Oh well." He shrugged and put the bottle to the table and pried it open, leaving a huge gash.

"My table!" the azure Toa yelped. "You ruined my table!"

Onewa lifted the bottle to his lips then stopped. He set the bottle down. "No I didn't. That was always there." He said, slurring his words.

Nokama reached to grab the bottle but the chocolate Toa held it away.

"Onewa, be reasonable. This is your...What? Third beer? You've had enough."

The stone Toa looked at Matau. "You know, Nokama, you look really cute when you're mad."

Matau stared at him with his mouth open. Nokama smacked the drunk pervert of a Toa.

"I do not!"

"Actually, you kind of do, Nokama."

The blue Toa shot Matau a look, causing the emerald Toa to shrink down in his armor. "If you would like to keep your face, I suggest you stay quiet."

Onewa shrugged and chugged the beer, holding Nokama back with one hand, as she tried to grab the bottle. He finished it and got up.

"Well, that was a nice little chat there, mates." He said in a thick Australian accent. "But I gotta go hit the whacky-sack, savvy?"

Without another word, he stumbled out of the kitchen singing "Charlie…Ya look real down…With…what was it? Big flabby eyes and a large banana-like frown…"

Nokama caught Matau's eyes and sighed. "I'm going to go to bed, too. After I take a few aspirin…Urgh." She rose and headed to the medicine cabinet. The Toa took out a bottle and poured two little white pills. She flung her head back and took the pills.

After she had swallowed them, the blue Toa screwed the cap back on and followed in her brothers' footsteps.

Matau grinned broadly as he heard her door close. He went over to a board in the kitchen wall and pried it open. Inside was his secret stash of candy and sugar. He took out a large bag of skittles and starbursts and entertained himself by shoving as many candy chews and skittles as possible into his mouth. He had reached twenty-one starbursts and eighty-five skittles when the clock struck eleven.

His cheeks stuck out and the black triangles on his mouth bulged. If Nokama had been there, she would have told him to chew his food or stop acting like a Kinloka rodent. He was _not _storing food for the winter.

Matau rolled his eyes. "My ebill ban ib albost comp-" he stopped talking, because by pronouncing P, a starburst burst from his mouth.

He frowned and struggled to chew the rest of the candy. When he had finished, at around eleven thirty, he crept to his room. He threw the covers over and looked at his stash. He smiled and grabbed the two cloth items, the flashlights, tape, and the super super glue.

The Toa of Air snickered softly to himself, and crept out of his room. He tip-toed to Whenua's door and opened it slowly. Like a shadow, he soundlessly crept in.

His smile grew larger when he saw the ebony Toa sleeping like a baby. Matau summoned a cushion of air to lift the large black Toa off his bed.

Matau took the skimpy bikini and slathered glue onto the cups and straps. It took all of his will not to start laughing hysterically as he put the bikini top on Whenua.

Another wind dried the glue, causing Whenua to shiver. He snorted and Matau froze, too scared to breath.

The black Toa smacked his lips and rolled over, but otherwise didn't wake up. The emerald Toa breathed and smeared the glue over the skimpier bikini bottoms. He slid them up the older Toa's legs and fixed them into place. Yet another wind dried the glue.

Matau grinned, and proceeded to tape the flashlights onto Whenua's mask. He turned all of them on and set the mighty Toa back upon his bed.

He chuckled and snuck out of the room. The Toa of Air went into his own room and got a thick black sharpie and make-up. He exited and slid into Nuju's room.

The ivory Toa was sitting hunched over his telescope with the empty macaroni bowl in his lap. He was gently snoring and a little drool was beginning to gather at the corner of his mouth.

Matau smiled and gently took Nuju in his arms. He turned and walked to his older brother's bed. He gently set him down and smiled as gently. This was going to be so sweet.

He clicked the sharpie and crouched over the white armor, thinking of what to write. Finally, he decided.

'I m a Durk', 'I smell like Ussal poop', and 'Suck my face' Matau wrote upon his chest armor in black sharpie. On the back he wrote, 'Kick me' and 'Caution: Wide Load'. Applying the black marker to his white brother's face, he drew a thick, handle-bar mustache and a Rasputin goatee. He stuck his tongue between his teeth to keep from laughing as he applied the lipstick poorly to his icy brother's lips. He put a thick layer of neon pink eye shadow and stepped back to admire his work.

Matau rolled his eyes. Nuju looked so stupid. The only thing that would complete the crazy-look was ketchup packs. The Toa of Air reached into his pack and drew out the tape and the ketchup packets. He wrapped the sticky stuff over four packs of ketchup per foot and stuck them to the bottom of his shoe. The mischievous Toa gave a silent smirk and crept out of his elder's room.

The next room was Onewa's. Silently, Matau opened his door and promptly tripped over a rock. He grit his teeth and hopped around on one foot, favoring his throbbing toes. When the pain had died down, the youngest Toa slid to Onewa's bed. Being a Toa of Stone. He liked it hard. Very hard. That was a good thing, since it kept Nokama from visiting him during the night and deciding to stay. The older Toa twisted and turned on his slab of granite, murmuring and cursing Vakama in his sleep.

Matau pulled out a bottle of Calvin Klein perfume and started spraying all of it on Onewa. After his hand started to cramp up, he unscrewed the cap and poured it out on Onewa's face. The Toa did nothing except smack his lips and grin evilly. The Toa of Air's face twisted into a grimace and he quickly decided that he did not want to know what the Toa of Stone was thinking about.

Matau pried open Onewa's mouth and stuffed the nearest rock into his jaws to prevent them closing. He squirted the super super glue into a set of fake vampire teeth, the kind that didn't fit well and made your mouth bulge and drool, and plastered them onto Onewa's existing teeth. Then he turned the glue on a pretty, blue, square-dancing petticoat with rainbow-colored acrylics underneath. After Matau had gotten the ridiculously frilly skirt on, he let the glue dry. He decided that that was all he was going to do to Onewa, that and eat all his chocolate donuts and drink his beer. He gave a Cheshire-cat like grin and slipped out of the Toa of Stone's bedroom.

Matau gently opened to door to Nokama's bedroom, and sat at the end of her sea-themed bed. He traced the stitched Ruki Fish and the scene of Nokama being chased by the Temple Guardian with the tip of his finger. The Toa of Air carefully stretched out beside the Toa he loved. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her kissed her forehead, savoring the warmth. Nokama sighed and snuggled against his chest armor, making the Toa blush. Now he didn't want to prank her. She was so peaceful, so calm, so beautiful… He couldn't bear to put the ugly Hordika mask on her face.

Matau sighed slightly, then took Nokama into his arms, letting her head roll onto his shoulder. He got out of her bed and carried her across the room to the door. The Toa of Air pushed the door open and padded into his room. He set Nokama onto his bed and tore off his comforter, leaving only the sheets. Those he tangled up and draped over the water Toa. Then carefully, he undid some of her armor and tossed it across the room. Matau left to let the one he loved to come up with her own conclusion.

The young Toa entered into Vakama's room. The sheets were torn off, and his leader shuddered and tossed in his sleep. Matau felt sorry for him. Almost. He poured dry ice into the fog machine and waited. Soon, a ghostly mist hung about the room, clouding the floor for two feet. The Toa of Air moved to cover the shades completely, so no light entered the room except for a silvery crack. A soft green glow illuminated the room for a moment, then the sad, golden eyes of Lhikan shone in the darkness.

"Vakama…Vakama…" He moaned torturously, clutching at his heartlight. The Toa of Fire awoke with a start. It took him a few moments until his eyes adjusted, but then he gasped.

"T-Toa Lhikan?" His eyes were wide.

Lhikan nodded sadly. "Yes, Vakama…" He whispered

"Why…Why are you here?" He stammered, very much afraid.

The old Toa of Fire shook his head sadly, silver light reflecting off his golden mask. "You…You failed in your mission…I am dead because you did not save me…Now, my spirit has grown restless…I had to find the one who brought this suffering upon me…"

Tears streamed down Vakama's face. "Lhikan! I-I did not mean to-"

"But you did, Vakama...You disappoint everyone…You disappoint me…How can I watch you disgrace the name of the Toa of Fire?" A huge gust of wind blew into the room, making the blinds rattle and the curtains billow.

Vakama was on his hands and knees, sobbing. "Please! Lhikan! I tried! I tried! Please stop! Please stop!" He begged, arm reaching towards his beloved Lhikan. Golden eyes stared eerily back at the wrecked Toa.

"Too late…" Lhikan murmured before he twitched, staggered around under some sort of weight and shifted into pure shadow.

"Vakama…" The Master of Shadows rumbled, wings silently outstretching. His red eyes shone mercilessly in the darkness. "I must…thank you….Because of your failure, Lhikan is dead. He was the only one who could have fought me, but he died to save a sniveling weakling." He spat, slowly advancing upon Vakama. "I now have his soul…And… SHALL HAVE YOURS!"

The Makuta lunged at Vakama, making his shriek and pass out. Infected armor rose and fell and the Master of Shadows backed away. An emerald glow blocked out his red eyes, and faded.

Matau dropped onto the floor in a fit of silent laughter. "I can't believe he fell for it! Hah! Stupid fire-spitter!" He giggled to himself, rising and going out the door. He took a quick detour into the kitchen, quickly snarfing down all of Onewa's chocolate sprinkled donuts and quickly gulping down his beer. Then, only slightly drunk, he stumbled outside to watch the sunrise.

He inhaled deeply, feeling the fresh, crisp, morning air enter his lungs. The sun just started to spread its rosy fingers over the horizon, filling the air with purple and pink. As the deep colors melted into a light, sky blue, the Toa of Air pressed the button that made the fire alarm go off. The evil screech blared through the air and there were noises of doors slamming open. Then silence. Then, a few moments later, was the sound Matau wanted to hear.

"MATAU!!!!!!!!!"

He gave a full-bellied laugh. "Happy April Fools' Day!" He bellowed and hopped on the nearest air current out of there.

"WHA ITH THA THU OTH A BITH?!"

**Tee hee! That last li'l bit was Onewa, in case you didn't know. Ith tha athire theeth. :D That was INCREDIBLY fun to write, and I hope you guys liked it was much as I did. :DDD**


End file.
